


Bonnie and Clyde

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [8]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Sometimes, certain events stick with you for the rest of your life...
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741012
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May trigger some on you so read with discretion. Hopefully this provide more depths into Kaoru and Chisato's character.

Two kids arrived at a nameless village in the kingdom that is known later as Asupar Kingdom. The shorter one had bright yellow hair with piercing magenta-coloured eyes, a permanent frown on her face. The taller one had much shorter hair dyed a deep shade of purple, her eyes are narrow and her iris scarlet red. Nobody knew who their parents were, and where they came from. Even though the pair looked like innocent little children, their hearts are blackened with unspeakable trauma and twisted thoughts.

The first thing that happened when they arrived in the village was that livestocks were slaughtered every night. At first, the villagers just thought that it was some wild beast from the forest who attacked their animals, considering how gruesomely mutilated their corpses were. They didn’t even think that animals could make these horrible expressions of fear. It seems like the animals weren’t even killed immediately, as if they were brutally tortured and left to bled out. However, the villagers did not pay much heed to it and just set up some traps to defend their farm animals. 

Then came the murderings of the villagers.

The first person that fell victim to the series of murders is the village butcher, Yato. Yato is a greasy, obese middle-aged man, who looks like he is about to have a heart-attack at any moment. He is foul-mouthed and bad tempered, constantly giving his pudgy middle finger to anyone who even remotely displeased him. However, because he was the only butcher in the village, the villagers decided to condone his actions.

His business was the most badly affected when the killings started. Thus, he absolutely loathes the newly arrived pair of kids because he believed their arrival was the reason why the livestocks are getting killed every night. Whenever he sees the two children on the street, he will always hurl a flurry of slurs and insults at them, almost resorting to violence. They pair would cower together until a passerby intervenes.

His body was found one day on the cobbled village square in a horrific state. Each of his joints is dismembered and lay neatly next to each other, right down to the fingertips. His organs were intact and placed right under his body while an empty torso sits in the middle. His eyes were bulging and his mouth wide opened, as if he was screaming silently. It was then that the villagers realised that the deaths of their animals aren’t the work of a wild beast anymore, because Yato’s expression matches those on the animals’ faces. 

Then, it was the establishment of an investigation to find the killer.

* * *

“Chi-chan, are you sure we should show his body like this on the village square?”

“Kao-chan, I already explained to you a million times, he humiliated us, insulted us. He deserved this.”

“But...won’t that increase our chances of getting caught?”

“Don’t you trust me? Besides, we are kids, nobody will suspect us,” Chisato turned to Kaoru, who looked slightly anxious, as she brought the chopper down. The blood splattered on to her wide grin which spreads across her cheeks. She has surprisingly big strength considering her short stature as a kid.

“I do…” Kaoru looked away, “Alright I will listen to you…”, gripping the handle of the chopper with both her hands and swung the blade down. She winced as the blood droplets flew all over her face.

* * *

Chisato was right. Nobody thought of suspecting the two innocent looking kids, even though they had the biggest motive for killing Yato. This was also due to Yato being unpopular among the villagers anyway, so anyone could have a motive for killing him.

The next one to die is the chief police officer in charge of Yato’s case. Most of the villagers did not really care for Yato’s death, and only two people turned up for his funeral. His wife and the chief police officer, Saini. Saini promised Yato’s wife that he would capture the murderer of Yato with conviction in his voice, and this was heard by Chisato and Kaoru as they eavesdropped behind the corner of a wall.

Chisato clenched her fists and trembled slightly in anger. Why did this officer have to be so meddlesome? Now she has to end him too. Ironically, Kaoru being the larger figure, was hiding behind Chisato with a distraught look, fearing that both of them would get caught and everything would end.

“We strike tonight.” Chisato whispered to Kaoru.

“We can just flee this village… I am sure there are other vill-”

“No one will stop me from getting what I want.” Chisato glared at Kaoru with eyes shooting out daggers. Kaoru could only nod obediently.

Chisato was the one who saved her...from that place she called hell... there is no way she was going to disobey Chisato… She still remembers how Chisato stood in between her and the devils, bloodied knife in hand, like an angel sent from heaven to deliver her from her suffering. Since then, she has become an orphan, just like Chisato, and follows her wherever she goes, fulfilling all of her commands, because she is her angel... her guardian angel.

* * *

“You kids will never get away with this!” Saini spat, blood spluttering on to his shirt. 

“Hahaha,” Chisato laughed maniacally, “we never said we wanted to!” Chisato grinned.

Saini’s shirt was tattered and stained with all his blood, his right leg had already been amputated and his fingers were all sliced off.

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

“You’re too much of a busybody...maybe if you didn’t continue investigating the case-”

“I NEED TO UPHOLD JUSTICE!”

“Justice? Did anybody uphold justice for us? When our parents abused us?” Chisato shot back, her voice slightly quivering with anger. Then, she regained her composure, “Ahahaha, I see what you are doing… you’re trying to make me angry so I will kill you. Nonono, you’re not getting away so easily!”

Kaoru winced slightly at the mention of her parents. Those devils that Chisato killed. 

“But I’m hungry now! I shall have a scrumptious meal prepared by Aunt Betty before coming back here to have fun with you!” Chisato giggled. Aunt Betty was Kaoru and Chisato’s guardian, who adopted them.

Chisato skipped happily towards the stairs that lead out of the basement, but Kaoru stood still at the same spot.

“Kao-chan? Let’s go!” Chisato looked at Kaoru in confusion.

“I...I’m not hungry… Let me have fun with him…” Kaoru forced out a weak smile.

“Oh? You’re finally taking charge I see… feel free to play with him but remember to leave some fun for me!” Chisato waved before heading up the stairs.

After waiting for Chisato to close the basement door, Kaoru gingerly picked up one of the surgical knives sitting on the table and approached Saini.

“Kaoru! That’s your name, right? Look, I can tell she is forcing you to do this… you don’t have to… just tell the judge she forced you into doing this… I am sure you’ll get a lighter sentence…or don’t even have to serve jail at all…” Saini looks at Kaoru with desperation. 

Kaoru hesitated, “R-Really?”

“Yes! Just let me go! I’ll put in a word for you! Don’t worry, I won’t lie to you. I’m a police officer!”

“You promise you'll help me…?” Kaoru looked away, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

“Yes! Quick! Before she comes back!”

Kaoru glanced around anxiously before reaching out for the ropes and just as she is about to cut Saini loose-

“Kao-chan~” 

Kaoru froze. Her fingers were trembling so much she dropped the surgical knife.

“What are you doing?” Chisato was standing at the stairwell. She never left the room at all, because she saw through Kaoru’s lie immediately.

“Please...Chi-chan… I can’t do this anymore… please… let’s just turn ourselves in…” Kaoru clasped her hand together and begged.

“Are you...defying me?” Chisato stared deep into Kaoru with her blank eyes.

“Chi...chan…” Kaoru fell on to the floor as she backed away while Chisato slowly approached her.

“You sick motherfucker! Don’t touch her!” Saini shouted at Chisato as he struggled through his restraints.

Chisato twisted her head towards Saini, still maintaining a blank expression as she bent down and picked up the surgical knife unhurriedly.

“Kao-chan, don’t be afraid. I’m here to protect you. Here, you dropped this…” Chisato handed out the surgical knife to Kaoru who was shaking in fear. Kaoru slowly reached out with her hand and took the surgical knife, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

“Kao-chan, come over here. I’ll teach you.” Chisato went over to the table and picked up a metal clip. Then, she walked toward Saini, pulling apart his mouth violently and clipped his tongue out, “You aim here, just slice it down.” Chisato instructed as she pointed at the tongue.

Kaoru shook her head. She cried even harder. 

“Don’t be scared, we did this before, remember? Your papa?” Chisato gently cooed as a small smile spread across her face.

“Ngghhh!” Saini eyes widened in horror as he struggled wildly.

Memories started filling Kaoru’s mind. Her father whipping her with a belt mercilessly as she begged on the floor, but the whipping never stopped. It never ever stopped. No matter how much she cried and begged. It was Chisato who saved her. Yes. Chisato is her saviour. She should listen to her saviour. Her guardian angel.

“Uuuu...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!” Kaoru’s expression twisted horribly as her cry slowly transitioned to a psychotic laugh, her hand clutched her head, “AHHHHHHH HAKANAI~!” Kaoru screamed as she swung the surgical knife down, slicing off Saini’s tongue.

“AAAAARRRGHHH!!!” Saini screamed in agony as Chisato observed the wagging tongue clipped in between the metal claws.

“Good job, Kao-chan~ I’m so proud of you, fufu~” Chisato chuckled and tossed the tongue away. Kaoru, still half-laughing half-crying, slumped on to the floor. 

“Shhhh...it’s okay now, it’s okay now…” Chisato went down beside Kaoru, patting her head softly.

Kaoru dropped the knife and wrapped her arms around Chisato, she started wailing. Chisato continued rubbing her back, comforting her as she watched with glee at Saini passing out from the pain.

* * *

The killings in that village were soon forgotten as people moved on from it. Chisato went on to join the army and slowly climbed in ranks, using any unscrupulous methods to make sure she gets to the top. Kaoru slowly forgot about the incident and moved on too. She started training hard on her own, and eventually bought a house in a quiet part of Asupar. But the truth is, Kaoru never moved on. That day, something changed inside her. She felt like...she evolved into something worse...something irreversible.

However, Kaoru realised this was not what she wanted. She wanted something more out of her life. That is when Kokoro appeared in her life. On one special day, when Kokoro visited her village in Asupar, she saw the bright yellow girl and decided, Kokoro is the one she has to follow.

* * *

“What?! You’re leaving Asupar?”

“Yes.”

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

“You can’t just leave like this. We’ve been together for so long!” Chisato retorted.

“Chi-chan, we have. But I must leave to pursue my own destiny, and my place is no longer in Asupar~” Kaoru smiled, closing her eyes and bringing her hand to her forehead.

“You can’t defy me. I’m the Queen’s right-hand woman now.”

“Ah, Chi-chan, and I’m a nobody~ I shall be on my way now.” Kaoru ignored Chisato’s intimidation and turned her back towards her.

“The only way you can leave is-” Chisato unsheathed her sword, swinging it towards Kaoru. Kaoru shot back a glance as she grabbed the sword with her bare hands. Blood trickled down her palm onto her face.

“Chi-chan, don’t.” Even though Kaoru’s face had a smile, her voice was filled with intense threat. Chisato was taken aback by Kaoru’s defiance, more in fact of her strength. At this moment, Chisato realised Kaoru was basically towering over her.

_ Just how strong is she now? _

Kaoru let go of the sword, turning her back towards Chisato and walked away.

“COME BACK!” Chisato yelled, she started choking up. She reached up to touch her face.

_ Crying? Why am I crying? For her? _

Kaoru ignored Chisato and continued walking away.

_ No way. No way I am crying for that ungrateful brat. _

Soon, Kaoru’s silhouette disappeared and Chisato was left alone, standing in the middle of the road, sobbing pitifully.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
